


薄情人礼赞

by Cicilucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 大学生设定, 无超能力设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicilucky/pseuds/Cicilucky
Summary: 各取所需的友谊不曾、从未善终。Tony和Stephen也不是这条规律中的例外。他们都知道。但他们都不在意。他们上一次见面是在2007年，波士顿，在Stephen从Harvard毕业之前。十二年后的今天，他们在纽约的晚宴上相遇，并且都没有打破那些旧习惯。不论结果如何。
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	薄情人礼赞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Hail The Heartbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758742) by [twenty3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twenty3/pseuds/twenty3). 



> 译注：  
> 1、无超能力设定，学生时代到成年，一段成年人的曲折爱恋。情感戏超精彩，肉特别香；  
> 2、现在时过去时穿插，请仔细阅读。

***

这一直是个糟糕的想法，现在也依然如此。

  


他们都知道的。

  


但知晓似乎从未是个问题。

  


十二年是很长的一段时光，发生许多事。显然，这些事当中不包括Stephen Strange和Tony Stark不再互相吸引。

  


前者在他看到Tony穿过酒店舞厅时，被呼吸扼住了喉咙。如果他手里有一杯酒，它绝对会从手中滑下摔在地板上。

  


他的头发更长了。他现在留了个只有他才能胜任的山羊胡。但她的微笑是一样的明亮，他的笑声也一如既往的让人陶醉。

  


Stephen试图不去盯着看，他真的试过。但该死的得让那个穿着西装的男人看上去不那么完美、有着不像是设计过的发型。Tony碰上他的视线时，Stephen正准备转身找一个角落藏起来。

  


那位百万富翁的微笑在他看见Stephen时并未淡去。如果有什么的话，它加深了。

  


这抽空了Stephen胸口的空气。

  


他不该看上去那么高兴。他应该看起来生气、愤怒，在他们之间已经结束的所有事之后。尤其自从Stephen所说，他们之间除了性爱一无所有之后。

  


而且，哦老天，现在Tony正在走过来。

  


为什么他不是试着溜走？为什么他还站在原地？

  


也许是那双该死的褐色眼睛，这就是原因。

  


“Strange医生。”

  


由于心跳在耳边鼓动，Stephen更多的是在读着Tony的唇语，而不是听他所说。他立刻开始理解Tony说的话。他们见最后一面的时候他还不是医生。当然，在成为医生的路上，但那时他仍然还差一天才从Harvard毕业。

  


“Stark先生。”

  


他用同样正式的语气回复，证实一个重点。

  


什么重点，他毫无头绪。

  


“你他妈怎么变得更高了？”

  


Stephen飞快思索。这是什么动机？Tony似乎足够友好。但他不该这样。他真的只是准备好像十二年没见了一样随便谈谈？好像他们的最后一次交谈不是爆发在叫喊与泪水当中？

  


“或者是你变得更矮了？”

  


哦。好吧。他们像是上道了。

  


Tony的微笑近乎让人目眩。并且很真诚。Stephen总是能基于Tony的眼睛确定这是真的微笑还是假笑。

  


老天，那双眼睛……

  


“当作两者都有吧，行吗？”

  


Stephen赞同地点了一次头。“我不知道你今晚会来这。”他犹豫地说。

  


Tony笑了。“是的，我从你看见我时脸上不知所措的表情就知道了。但如果你捐了够多的钱，他们就会邀请你参加这些事情。”他耸肩道。

  


Stephen顿了顿。“你是匿名捐助者？”

  


“显然还不够匿名。”

  


Stephen绷紧下巴，他的视线变的冰冷。“因为你知道这是我工作的医院？没法控制住向我洒钱？”

  


Tony看上去深思。“不算是自我辩解。实际上我很惊叹你竟然留了这么长时间。”

  


Stephen只是瞪着。

  


“我在你开始工作之前就一直给你的医院投资。”Tony解释，为自己挣来一个白眼。“或者也许只是你忘了我父母死去的那个晚上是在哪。”

  


Stephen心下一沉。

  


“你也许从来不知道，现在我这么想了。我也许没有告诉过你。我想它就没被提起过。但是的，你们的停尸间？那就是我指认他们的地方。所以我想我的赞助只是……你会怎么说？乱七八糟的感性？”

  


“你就为了说这些过来？”

  


Tony扬起一边眉。“你开始的。”

  


“实际上我在试着完结它。”Stephen反驳道。“如果你只是接受我一直发给你的该死的支票。”

  


Tony皱眉。“什么支票？”

  


Stephen讽刺笑道。“算了吧。我每隔一年都寄给你那些我欠你的所有钱。而它们从未被提现。”

  


“首先，而且我们之前就说过了，你不欠我任何东西。其次，我不知道你在说什么。”

  


“你觉得我会相信？”Stephen毫无打趣地笑道。

  


“我想不会。你从不相信我说的每一个字，除非是在你操——”

  


“你在这。”

  


Tony显然粗鲁的反驳被一位走向他们的红头发女人打断。她看上去和Stephen一样恼怒。

  


“哦，我很抱歉。他只是一直从我眼前消失。”她伸手，礼貌微笑。“PepperPotts，Stark先生的助理。”

  


Stephen试着回以微笑，但自知失败了。“Stephen Strange医生。”

  


Pepper的微笑瞬间变得了然。“Strange医生？”

  


“是。”Stephen回复，显然无礼。

  


“我道歉。我只是一直以为那些支票是个玩笑，或者是骗子还是别的什么。我没想到它们来自一个真的医生。”

  


Stephen从Pepper看向Tony——他脸上是一个难以言喻的笑容。

  


Pepper转向她的老板。“我该问问你关于它们的事，真的。但它们一直在送过来，我就以为这是贿赂。上天知道我们收到的够多了。”她摇头，看回Stephen。“我道歉，再一次的。我希望没给你造成什么麻烦。”

  


“完全没有。”Stephen板着脸道。

  


在Tony能说话之前，又有人加入了他们。

  


“抱歉打扰，但我花了太多时间在那边等Stephen介绍我，然后我意识到这根本不会发生。”

  


一个有着完美的褐色卷发、非常引人瞩目的女人占据Stephen身边的位置，将手放在他的胸口，暗示他们的关系。她将手移开伸向Tony。

  


“非常高兴见到你，Stark先生。我非常想亲自来感谢你为我们医院做的一切。”

  


“没这必要，女士……？”

  


“ChristinePalmer。但再一次的，抱歉打扰。我只是想以自己的方式来打个招呼。”

  


她可以感觉到Stephen散发的紧绷感，同样的，Pepper也能感受到来自Tony的焦虑。

  


“我帮你拿些什么喝吗？”Christine问Stephen。他的唯一回复是短短地摇了摇头。

  


“介意我一起吗？”Pepper问。“我喝完了。”她说，抬起她的空酒杯。

  


两位女士走了，去宴会的边缘，在吧台处交朋友，再次留下Tony和Stephen两个人。

  


“女朋友？”Tony问，用头示意Christine的方向。

  


Stephen叹口气。“取决于你问的是谁。”

  


Tony对Stephen微笑，好像他知道会是如此。“所以没变多少。”

  


“哦，你变了很多吗？你是要告诉我你的助理没有双膝——”

  


“你他妈的胆敢说。”

  


Tony的声音降成了一种威胁的语调。他向Stephen上前一步强调他的观点。

  


这位外科医生真的对此后退一步。

  


“关于我你随意怎么说。我知道你什么感觉，这没事。但你丝毫不了解Pepper，所以别想着说像那样的话。不关于她。”

  


Stephen不确定他曾经是否见过Tony这么生气。“很好。”

  


Tony吐出口气，垂眸看向地板。“是啊。这是个坏主意。我懂。”

  


“这么容易就放弃了，Stark？”

  


Tony看回Stephen。“关于你没有什么是容易的。”

  


“这在以前从未阻止过你，如果我记忆正确的话。”

  


“你想要我做什么？”Tony问，仍然向Stephen靠近。他径直看向Stephen冰川般的眼睛。“你知道我会照你说的做任何事。”

  


Stephen感觉到一阵颤抖在他的整个身体产生涟漪。Tony嘴边的笑容让他知道这个男人已经注意到了。

  


褐发男人将手插在口袋里，好像这是全世界最随意的对话。

  


“但，当然，我不想要让你离开你的‘非女友’。”

  


“如果她有听见过我说的……”

  


Tony哼声。“那就让我们确保她听不见你吧。”

  


Stephen知晓的下一件事，就是他被按在附近储藏室的门上，夹在冰冷的金属与Tony温暖的躯体之间。他们的舌头轻松地相互滑动，好像他们就在昨天如此做过。Stephen的双手放在Tony臀部，他在较矮小男人的臀部晃动着自己的。他们正在形成的勃起一同磨蹭，让Stephen在Tony的口腔中哼声。Tony的胡子刮过他自己干净的面庞；这是个新感受，但这只增加了Stephen的性欲。

  


“让我停下。”Tony近乎低语，他将双唇脱离Stephen。他一路在Stephen的脖颈留下烧灼的吻。“推开我。该死的打我。让我停下这样你就可以回到她身边。”

  


Stephen一把抓住Tony的头发让他在原地。“我不想要她。”

  


“你也不曾想要——”

  


Stephen以用力的吻让他噤声。他将他们转过一圈，用足够让另一边能听见的力气将Tony摁在门上。

  


他不在乎。

  


“你可以在任何时候离开，Stark。”

  


Stephen感觉到以姓称呼，Tony的身体会涌过愤怒。这总让他生气。这也是为什么Stephen总尽可能地这么叫。

  


“我不会再离开了。”Tony说。他猛地拉开Stephen的领带，解开他衬衫上的最开始几个扣子，吻上喉咙处的凹陷。他的手找到了Stephen裤子的边缘。“我要口你。告诉你我从未忘记过你的喜好，怎么让你在我的喉咙里出来。”

  


Stephen颤抖着呼气，Tony解开他的皮带和拉链，将手低下他内裤的松紧圈，开始缓慢地抚摸着他抽动的阴茎。

  


“我要将你吸干。”Tony在Stephen耳边低声道。

  


Tony跪下，Stephen用双手环住他，按在门上撑住自己的重量。

  


这个房间很小，所以低低的瓦特灯泡能够让Stephen看见Tony拉下他的长裤和内裤，释放他的阴茎。他看着另一个男人舔唇，将手滑向根部，然后伸舌环绕在顶部。

  


Tony透过他的长睫抬眸看向Stephen，这近乎让他到达神经边缘。

  


他吮吸着Stephen阴茎敏感的根部，然后移开，发出淫荡的声响。他移开手，让Stephen的阴茎自己傲然挺立，然后垂首，从囊袋一路舔向顶部。

  


Stephen的呻吟是他唯独所需的鼓励。

  


他用拇指和食指环绕着棒状物，将Stephen的阴茎重新含入口中。他开始慢慢地上下移动头部，摊平舌头，这样就能在每一次他低头时含下更多。

  


“他妈的该死。”Stephen吐气。他前倾更多，直到他的前额顶在门上。

  


Tony继续着他缓慢的酷刑，时间足够长到让Stephen落下一只手放在Tony头发上，拽着那些栗色的发丝。但那只让Tony再次移开。他开始缓慢地推着他的手，同时他的双唇游离回到Stephen的囊袋处。

  


他没有哀号，没有真的，但也很接近了。

  


他希望自己能够抹掉Tony脸上的笑。

  


这个家伙怎么能含着阴茎还这么骄傲？

  


那张嘴回到他的阴茎上，用更大的力吮吸时，Stephen有所回想了。Tony在Stephen的根部旋转，尤其用力地吸着顶部，Stephen觉得自己就快到了。

  


而Tony，这个混账，他也有所感知。

  


所以他看回Stephen，保持眼神接触，同时他张开他的喉咙深处，将Stephen的整根阴茎含入，直到他的鼻子摁在了Stephen粗糙的阴毛上。

  


他吞咽，他的喉咙完美地在Stephen的阴茎上收缩。

  


一声嚎叫，Stephen射入了Tony的口中。他蹭着Tony的脸抽动臀部，他反复移动，将每一滴精液射在Tony喉咙中。

  


他闭上眼睛，视线在高潮边缘黑去。Tony继续吮吸着、舔着，直到Stephen的阴茎只剩下Tony的唾液。

  


Stephen颤抖的双手在Tony站起来时落在他的发丝上。他没有等他恢复呼吸就欺身上前吻住Tony，因这位天才口中自己的味道低吼。

  


Tony在他注意到之前帮他穿回裤子，整理干净。他走去门口，Stephen抓住了他的手腕，用胯部将他按回原处。

  


“你可能觉得我是个混蛋，但我不觉得你会说我是个自私的情人。”Stephen在Tony脖颈处低声，他的手游离向下，来到Tony双腿之间。

  


Tony短短笑了一声。“也许我想这还没有结束。”他抓住Stephen的手，然后拉开。更高个的男人疑惑地移回来。“我要回到宴会上，完全勃起，什么时候你无法忍耐了，我们就去我楼上的房间。你可以对我做任何你想做的。”

  


Stephen惊讶地盯着。他不需要去确认，Tony已经将房间钥匙塞进了他的口袋。他让Tony从他的手中溜走，离开这个小房间，然后需要点时间平稳情绪。

  


他既惊讶又丝毫不惊讶，他们十几年之后的第一次见面会飞速发展成这样。他们之间总是有铺天盖地的性欲，基本上从最开始就如此。但这就像扔入整桶汽油的一根火柴。

  


Stephen试着理解Tony在这的最终目的。让Stephen记起他们的曾经？让他完全炽热又沉重，然后留他一人黯然神伤？

  


他想过了一些场景，然后想着他其实根本不在乎。

看见Tony让他之前从未有过的感受觉醒，让他知道自己与别人不会再有这种感觉。

  


这就是问题。

  


他狠狠地摇头，好像这样就能让他从旋涡的思绪中清醒过来。他拉直自己的领带，确保他的裤子没有丝毫玷污，然后尽可能无声地走出储藏间，走回宴会。

  


他的双眼立刻看见了Tony。

  


他站在一小圈人中，显然在说一个特别有趣的故事，如果他身边人的笑声能说明任何事的话。一个很高，非常漂亮的金发女人在他的左臂中，Stephen能感到嫉妒立刻达到了沸点。

  


而那个混蛋厚颜无耻地抬眸，碰上他的视线，眨了眨眼。

  


他该死的眨眼了。

  


Tony非常清楚Stephen的嫉妒倾向。显然他就是完全计划好要运用这个知识。

  


Stephen试着和他的同事聊天，但没法让自己的眼睛离开Tony将近三十秒。在他看见那个金发女人前倾在Tony耳边说着什么，同时他的手开始危险地顺她的背脊降低——临界点到了。

  


Stephen喝完他剩下的酒，然后将他的空玻璃杯掷在吧台上。他盯着Tony，突然不在乎谁会注意了，直到另一个男人看回他。

  


他刚看回，Stephen就故意穿过房间走向电梯。他刻意不回头，而这让他在电梯门关闭时被推进去有些猝不及防。

  


他转身时正好Tony将他挤上镜面墙。

  


“你觉得自己真他妈聪明，是吗？”Stephen低吼。他双手抓住Tony的屁股，将他们二人的身体拉近，同时Tony按下他楼层的按钮。

  


“我触碰到你神经了，医生？”

  


Stephen以二人唇瓣碰撞做以回复。他刻意舔入Tony的口腔，一同摇动着臀部，低吟着感受到Tony挨在他长裤上的坚硬阴茎。

  


“这是你看到我之后的计划？”Stephen责问。他啃咬Tony的下颚与脖颈。“激怒我让我来你的房间，把你操到毫无知觉？”

  


Tony紧紧抓着Stephen的肩膀，指节泛白。“我有一两次这么想过。”

  


门叮地开了，Stephen不情愿地松开Tony，将他退出电梯，带路去他的房间。他没有注意到Tony那样严重颤抖的手，他刷了三次卡门才最终打开。他太过忙于亲吻Tony的后颈，并且将他快速坚硬的勃起蹭入Tony的屁股。

  


他们身后的门刚被猛地关上，Stephen就将Tony按上去。他们的双唇一同灼烧，渴求着亲热。Stephen没浪费什么时间撕扯Tony的衣服。他脱下他的外套、领带还有衬衫，然后他开始拽着他去床上。

  


Stephen的膝盖背后撞上床褥边缘，他坐上去，迎着Tony坐上他的大腿。他开始向下与Stephen一起摇晃着臀部，他也拽开Stephen的外套和衬衫，然后将他推向床褥，从脖颈吻向胸口。

  


Stephen只允许了几秒，他抓住Tony的臀部将他们翻了个面。他没费多久脱下他们的裤子，当他们的阴茎透过内裤相互按压，叹息变成低吟。

  


当Tony想要伸向它们时，Stephen抓住他的手腕，将它们定在Tony头顶。

  


“你玩够了。”Stephen指出。

  


看见Tony将双手留在原处让Stephen能够脱下他们的内裤，他满意地笑了。他将自己的腿放在Tony双腿之间，然后向下、用力，因身下男人发出的呻吟而兴致盎然。

  


Stephen将手覆住Tony的阴茎，用力拉拽。

  


“这就是你想要的，是吗？”Stephen责问。

  


Tony的回答只是一声不平的喘息。

  


Stephen用空余的手伸向床头柜，拉开抽屉，找到他想要的东西。他最终拿来了一瓶润滑液，并且立刻注意到空了半瓶。

  


Tony看着Stephen脸上的神情笑了一声。

  


“自你以后我没有和其他男人做过。”他保证道，坐起来直到他能够舔到Stephen的喉咙。“但那不意味着我不和自己玩，盼望着那是你。”

  


Stephen多少咽下了那声低吟，而它还是从嘴里逃了出来。

  


他在自己手上洒下许多，然后用膝盖将Tony双腿分开。他在用一根手指围着穴口转圈、轻松抹开润滑液时，与另一人保持眼神接触。Stephen注意到在他突然将两根手指塞入Tony紧致而滚烫的身体时，Tony想要说些什么。

  


“操，”Tony大声呻吟，“他妈的是的。”

  


Stephen看着这位花花公子在自己眼前分崩离析。他的脑海深处，他医生的部分不停说着要用安全措施。毕竟，这可是TonyStark。但他知道，深深知道，对这种事比他还要谨慎的人只有Tony。

  


并且他不想他们之间有所屏障。

  


他将指节埋入Tony，稳稳地将手指分开，打开这个男人。当他加上第三根，他感觉到Tony贴着自己的双腿开始颤抖。他在弯曲手指几次，然后将它们一同撤出，知道根本不需要问Tony是否已为他做好准备。

  


Stephen发现自己盯着Tony，突然无法相信这是真的。毕竟这一次，他要在此拥有这个男人了。

  


Tony没有让他凝视太久。

  


他慢慢坐起来，强迫Stephen前倾回来，直到他双膝跪着。Tony一只手臂环上Stephen的脖颈，将他往前推，让他能够舔舐他的耳朵。Stephen颤抖着，将Tony推回枕头上，抓住他的双腿，让它们环上自己的腰部。他将双手放上Tony的臀部，引导他的阴茎去往Tony的穴口，向前推，直到他的顶端与紧致的圆环肌肉相接。

  


“告诉我你想要。”

  


Tony抬眸看向Stephen，褐色的瞳孔因欲望而放大。Stephen无法自抑地注意到这具身体在他们上一次这么做之后改变了多少。Tony的胸口和腹部都是肌肉，他的四肢也是如此。他自己的身体仍然大体很瘦，但Tony似乎并不在意。

  


“Stephen，求你。”Tony央求。

  


他移动臀部，足够让他的阴茎顶部滑入Tony，然后停下。“告诉我你想要。”他重复。

  


Tony Stark是唯一一个能够激起他这一部分的人。这种要求、支配、喜欢把另一个男人操到顺从的麻烦性格。这个事实让Stephen既害怕又得意。

  


“我想要。”Tony喘息。“我想要你。拜托，拜托操我。你知道我想要的。”

  


Stephen听从了。

  


他一开始就是猛兽般的速度。他用一种过后会让他们二人都留下痕迹的力道，将自己的臀部与Tony的相接。他狠狠地且快速地操入，他的囊袋拍打着Tony的屁股。

  


“操，是的，”Tony只能尖叫，“用力，Stephen，来吧。更多。”

  


Stephen用一只手臂支撑着自己，这样他就能用另一只抓住Tony的屁股，调整插入的角度径直击中他的前列腺。

  


“耶稣基督。”Tony咒骂。他咬住Stephen的肩膀，然后用舌头舒缓那个地方，向上吮吸他的耳垂。“老天，别他妈停下。”

  


“你感觉起来真棒，”Stephen赞道，“总是为我感觉他妈的棒。”

  


两具躯体的热度稳稳上升，直到汗水在他们之间滴落。Stephen松开Tony的臀部，将手滑向他们之间，开始在每一次他抽插时抚摸Tony发疼的阴茎。

  


“你要为我高潮吗？”Stephen问。他将前额顶住Tony的。“睁开眼。看着我。”

  


Tony照做了。

  


“你要为我高潮吗？”他再次问道。

  


Tony试着点头，但另一个精准击中前列腺的插入停下了他，取而代之让他从肺部发出一声长长的呻吟。

  


“是的，”他保证道，“操。是的Stephen，我要高潮了。我就他妈快了。”

  


Stephen无情地将自己的阴茎插入又抽出Tony的身体。他将拇指几次摩擦Tony的阴茎顶部，然后将他粗糙的指甲按入那个裂口。

  


“射吧。”

  


Tony尖叫着Stephen的名字射了出来。

  


在Stephen继续插入Tony身体的时候，他想要交叉脚踝让自己的双腿缠住Stephen的腰部。他呼吸过几口气，指甲抓住Stephen的背脊，再次呻吟。

  


“你他妈的在毁我，Stephen。你真的爱这样，不是吗？”

  


Stephen的头落在Tony的胸口，同时他的臀部开始脱离他的控制。

  


“射在我里面，宝贝。”Tony哀号道。

  


Stephen今夜的第二次高潮如第一次一样突然撕裂他的身体。他的屁股自己移动着，他在Tony甬道的深处释放了自己的阴茎。当他们最终停下，他深呼吸三次，然后拔了出来，转向右边倒在床上。

  


Stephen双眼开着顶上的天花板。他假装自己没有听到身边另一个男人近乎恐慌的呼吸。他假装自己没有看到Tony将他的手掌按上自己的眼睛，然后用力拽着自己的头发。

  


但当Tony将手放回身边，Stephen伸过去，左手握住右手。

  


他一开始想Tony会将它甩开，但他没有。

  


Stephen交叉他们的手指，又一次深呼吸。

  


***

他们不痛恨彼此，但同样，他们相处的并不好。

  


最初他们唯一一次与对方相处，是因为他们共同的朋友。

  


Stephen不理睬Tony的自大性格，Tony不理睬Stephen总是表现得像——就像他说的——“扫兴的人”。

  


但由于他们总是和别人一起出去，他们大多数时候能忽略对方。他们经常去霍华德大学和麻省理工之间的同一个酒吧，但随着他的新生学年结束，Stephen甚至记不清上一次他和Tony的直接交流。

  


这对他来说挺好的，真的。他讨厌那个总是那么健谈的更年长的青年。他讨厌每次Stephen看向他的时候，他总是喝醉或是磕多了，更别说他已经在攻读他的第二个博士学位，而他只比Stephen大两岁。

  


但现在，进入第二学年的几周后，Stephen发现他回到了那家常去的酒吧，与Tony和他的朋友们一起。Stephen一直在听他的朋友Kelly叙说她的夏日探险，Tony进来的时候她顿时振奋起来。

  


“Tony！”她喊道。

  


Stephen翻了个白眼。Kelly在那张“等不及要和Tony睡觉的女孩们”的长长名单上。

  


“嘿。”Tony足够礼貌地回复，和他的朋友Rhodey与Happy停在他们桌边。

  


“我上周看见你在特奥会上了，但没机会跟你打招呼。”Kelly调情道。

  


在Tony能回复之前，Stephen嘲讽道：“你从不会错过合照的机会，不是吗Stark？”

  


Tony挑起眉，转向Stephen，但被Rhodey的辩护打断。

  


“好吧，他去合照是有意义的。看看他的志愿参与，什么，十六次，Tones？哦，加上要不是Tony给他们需要的钱，他们遇上的资金问题会砍掉一大把活动。要么拍张合照。选一个。”

  


Stephen感到自己顿时矮小起来。

  


他忽略了Tony和他的朋友们走向他们自己桌子时Kelly的瞪视。当他的朋友们决定要去下一个地方，Stephen选择留在后面。他等着Tony走向吧台买酒，走近他。

  


“对不起。”Stephen承认，抓住Tony注意力。“那是恶意中伤。”

  


“那似乎是你最喜欢的中伤方式。”

  


Stephen努力没去翻白眼。“我想那只是我对你的正常反应。”

  


Tony笑了。“没错。我注意到了。”

  


Stephen哼声。“我很抱歉。你那么做真的很好，一直志愿去那里。不知道。我想我只是在你攻击我之前先出招。”

  


Tony皱眉。“我什么时候在你没开始的情况下攻击你了？”

  


“你有多少时间？”

  


“没多少，也许。”Tony笑了一声说。他抓过递给他的两杯啤酒，然后转回Stephen。“你想和我们玩益智问答吗？”

  


Stephen木然盯了几秒。“不好意思？”

  


“是的，你说过了。接受你的道歉。想和我们玩益智问答吗？”

  


“什么？”

  


“我有突然开始说意大利语吗？”Stephen保持吃惊的神情。“我有时候会那么做。让Rhodey生气。”Tony对Stephen的表情微笑。“我们可以有四个玩家。我们总是三个人玩，但我想如果你在霍华德读书你就挺聪明。”

  


“啊，”Stephen结巴了，“好啊。”

  


等等。为什么他同意了和Tony Stark玩益智问答？

  


他尴尬地跟着走向那张桌子，加入Rhodey和Happy。前者给了他一个警告的眼神，他认真接下了。

  


最先的几个问题，Stephen安静地坐着，而他知道所有的答案。其他人已经知道它们了，不管怎么说。他正想着起来离开，下一个问题抓住了他的注意力。

  


**“哪个1980年代的英国摇滚乐队名字是取自于Barbarella电影里的疯狂科学家？”**

  


Tony看了看Happy和Rhodey。“Barbarella是什么鬼？”

  


“一部60年代Jane Fonda合拍的电影。”Stephen自然而然回答。Tony扬眉看向他。“答案是Duran Duran。”

  


Tony笑了。“所以音乐是你的专长，是吗？”

  


Stephen耸肩。“我想是的。”

  


在游戏之间，Rhodey去吧台续上了酒罐，Happy去了卫生间，只留下Stephen和Tony坐在桌边。在安静开始令人感知的时候，Stephen听见另一伙人大声走近他们。

  


“看看谁在这！Oliver！”

  


Tony翻了个白眼。狠狠地。

  


“你暑假过的怎样，Oliver？大量的游艇和可卡因？”

  


Stephen看了看非常大声且醉熏的人和Tony。

  


“那是长话短说。”Tony嘟囔。

  


“你总是那么无趣，Oliver。”

  


Stephen看着那个不知名的男人走向吧台拿更多他显然不再需要的酒精，然后看回Tony。

  


“Oliver？”

  


“词意扭曲。”Tony回复。Stephen困惑地皱眉。“孤儿。*”。Tony补充道。

  


“哦，”Stephen理解过来，“好吧……那是挺糟。”

  


Tony轻笑一声。“我被叫过更糟的。至少这个实际上还是准确的。”

  


Stephen正试着想出一句回复，而Rhodey的回归挽救了他。

  


“Hammer又给你难堪了？”他问道。

  


Tony耸肩。“不比Strange之前的糟，而我们都让他一起玩了，所以我想我们可以放任Hammer过去。”

  


Rhodey对此并不高兴，但他松口了。

  


一个小时左右过去，益智问答游戏收了起来，所有人都准备好夜深回家。毕竟，今天是周四，而Stephen第二天就有课。

  


他看见Tony在吧台边，等着结账。他走向他，从钱包里拿出一张20美元递过去。

  


“我不喜欢被递东西。”Tony说道。

  


“我也不喜欢。”Stephen同意道。“我可以为我自己的酒买单。”

  


“不需要。”Tony说。他从吧台招侍处拿过账单和信用卡，慷慨地签上自己的名字。

  


“我是认真的。”Stephen继续。“拿着吧。”

  


“不。你还没到买酒的年纪。我可不会参与你犯罪的派对。”Tony没有抬头看他，他将卡放回钱包，而这个钱包本身可能就值Stephen一个月的房租。

  


Stephen生气了，他让情绪控制自己。“无法控制自己乱花爸爸的钱，恩？”

  


Tony很快看向他。“这是什么？”

  


“你听见了。”Stephen愤怒翻倍。他有点喝的太多了，而Tony的自负总让他抓狂。

  


Tony毫无幽默感地大笑。“那让你生气了，是吗？”他挑战道，“好吧，让我来告诉你，我很确定必须把所有东西留给一个他从不想要的儿子更让Howard生气。一个他甚至不喜欢，更别说爱的儿子。所以如果我把他的钱用作给我的朋友买啤酒，那么我会的，因为至少那会让他骄傲。”

  


这时候，Stephen想，自己是永远学不会让自己闭嘴了。

***

  


Stephen看向躺在他身边的男人。

  


上百万件事在他的脑海里闪过。

  


他有太多想说的事。他有那么多次想要联系。他总是希望寄送支票能获得Tony的注意。

  


而现在Tony躺在一个手臂的距离，他能做的，却只有看着他呼吸。

Tony试着深呼吸，但这在他的胸腔突突作响。他的整个身体在颤抖，他想要的不过只是盖着毯子、蜷缩在Stephen身边，然后感受温暖与安稳地睡着。

他知道那永不会发生。

那很稀有，哪怕是在他们最好的时光。

他恨自己这么轻易地就放弃挣扎。他想着，毕竟这一次他能够保持自己，但他从未阻止过自己向另一个男人缴械投降。

那就是他们的始末。

Tony喜欢自己在Stephen身边的时候能够投降。他曾一直确信如果有事是他无法控制的，那么他不能去搅和，这样事情就不会出错。

Stephen喜欢Tony会想把这交给他。他能够释放能量，成为一个强者，一个更自信版本的自己。他曾深陷于Tony让他所感受到的一切。这种上瘾从未消失。

当他继续盯着天花板时，Tony感到自己的心跳在加速，他的呼吸在变弱。他咬住自己的脸颊内侧，让自己不能被击倒。不能再一次。不能在这一切之后。

“伤害你从来不是我的本意。”

如果他的肺部有足够的空气，Tony也许会笑出声。取而代之的，Stephen的话对应了一声简短的、哽咽的呼吸。

“你很清楚自己在做什么。你总是这样。”

Stephen的拇指划过Tony的手背。“Tony。”他没有得到回应。“看着我。拜托。”

这一次，Tony从肺部笑了出来。

“不。”他决定。

“Tony。”

“我讨厌看着你对我说谎。”Tony低声道。“你他妈太擅长这个。”

“我不想对你说谎。”

“但你正要这么做。”

Stephen不知道他该做什么。他知道自己想怎么做，但他知道自己配不上。

“再不会了。我保证。”

Stephen看着Tony的眼睛闭上。汇聚起的泪水没有落下，但取而代之它们聚在了他的眼睫下。Stephen想起了他们在一起的第一个夜晚，在淋浴中，陷入了他们绝不该陷入的事情。

“我想如果你是个陪睡的话，一切都会变得简单。”

这感觉就像Tony突然用一把钢刀刺入他的气管。

Stephen尽可能地吞咽下去。“你不是认真的。”Tony不可置信地仍然在他身边。Stephen松开他的手，坐起来。“你不可能是认真的。”

Tony终于睁开了他的眼睛，看向Stephen。“这会让痛苦大大减轻。”

Stephen所看见的、Tony眼中的真诚，几乎是毁灭性的。他垂眸盯着那双褐色的眼睛，看见了他曾经做下的事给他们造成了多大的影响。

他知道如果自己倾身吻下，Tony会允许的。他知道他可以重新覆在他身上，做任何她想做的事，不会有一个字的拒绝。他知道的，因为他知道自己在很久、很久以前，击垮了另一个男人。

哪怕他并不想。

Stephen只是做了唯一一件他力所能及、且不会再伤害Tony的事。

他转身，双腿越下床沿。他用力擦过自己的脸，忍住快要决堤的眼泪，然后收起他散落的衣服，再次穿上。他抖上外套，走向门口。

Stephen忍住不去大声关上身后的门。他不生气。在这一刻，他什么也感觉不到。麻木掌控全身，他走向电梯。

但他没有走进去。取而代之，他走向左侧，蹒跚走过通往楼梯的门。他跌落在一边的角落，缓慢地滑下，直到他坐在满是灰尘的地上，他的膝盖蜷缩在胸口。

Stephen Strange把脸埋入手中，让哽咽摧毁他的全身。

  
***

Stephen缓慢醒来。他的身体全程都在拒绝。他近乎感到宿醉，但没有头疼和恶心。一切都很累，很酸痛，但都是某种仍然满意的方式。他在睁开眼时想起了原因，意识到自己仍然还在Tony的卧室里。

但Tony不再躺在床的另一边了。

昨晚的记忆涌上Stephen的大脑。他哀号，他的阴茎半挺。他深呼吸几次，等着它平息下去，然后平躺。他环视一圈，直到他终于看见Tony的闹钟。早上8:11。

Stephen从温暖的床上起来，不情愿地穿上被随意扔在床边地上的、Tony的运动裤。当他感到更清醒的时候，他注意到厨房有声响。他走向卫生间，用冷水拍了拍脸，喝了一大口Tony的漱口水，然后走出卧室。

他走进厨房时，Tony背对着他。另一人在洗着放在水池里的碟子。Stephen静静站了几秒，思索着自己不被察觉溜走的胜算，而这时Tony终于转过身。

“早好。”他微笑着打招呼。“我把你吵醒了？”

“呃，不，我不觉得。”Stephen回复。

“如果我不在早上弄干净这里，我总会忘掉的。我试着在Rhodey训练回来之前做完这个。”他微微耸肩。

Stephen只是点了点头。

“咖啡？”

“拜托了。”Stephen叹息。

Tony从壶子里给他倒了一杯，把它放在桌上，Stephen坐了下来。他仍能从自己的腿部肌肉中感受到昨晚他们的活动。

“华夫饼？”

Stephen扬起一边眉毛。“你会做饭？”

Tony笑了。“不。我可以把水和鸡蛋加入饼干粉，然后把它倒入华夫铁模里去。”他解释道。“有的时候，我甚至可以在它们烧焦的时候把它们拿出来。”

Stephen微笑。“好，谢谢。”

他看着Tony走向小台的另一边，打开刚才说的华夫铁模。Stephen注意到了一丝的蹒跚，这突然让他心下一沉。

“你还好吗？”他在意识到自己要说话之前问道。Tony疑惑地转身面向他。“我没有……我有弄伤你吗？昨晚？”

Tony突然的微笑挥散了他的焦虑。“没有，一点也不。我只是，呃，有段时间没那么做了。”

Stephen试着忽略自己听见这句话后的满足感。

“我以前也丝毫不知道你会那么做。”

这在他们之间并不尴尬。Stephen想过这可能会，或者Tony会就这样尽快把他哄出门外。但这……正常不是个恰当的词，但这是他第一时间想到的。

Tony笑着倒入华夫料。“你没听过那些流言和故事？”

“没听过涉及男人的。”

“好吧，你可能是唯独的一个了。这也让我高兴。”

Stephen又喝了一口咖啡，味道很棒，然后决定他要继续对话，而不是沉默坐着。“没有人真的知道我会那么做，同样。”他轻声说。

Tony过于快速地转身。在Stephen垂眸看向他环住杯子的双手时，他感觉到心脏沉了沉。

“嘿。”Tony温柔开口。Stephen看回他。“我不会告诉任何人，好吗？我知道我名声不好。我无法否认所有，或者大部分。但那些故事，它们不是从我这传出去的。我从没有告诉过任何人我和谁在一起。还有昨晚……那不是我想说的故事。我向你保证，我不会说任何事。”

Stephen想去相信他，并且感觉到他能。不过，也不是说他还有别的选择。

“谢谢。”他几乎不可闻地低声说。

Tony可以说Stephen没有完全相信他刚刚说的话。但他不确定对此这里还有任何他能做的。

他做好了华夫饼，把它们放在桌上。他不喜欢正在形成的紧绷感，所以他把对话转向他能想到的第一件事。

“你公寓的水管经常炸吗？”

Stephen叹息。“要么是这样，要么是其他的犯罪现场。或者一场小火灾。”

“能答应我件事吗？”Stephen看向他，好像他突然开始说意大利语了。“如果那些事情再次发生，并且你没有别处可去，答应我你会打给我。”

Stephen木然地盯着。“我没有你的号码。”

“这是个简单事。”

“我，呃，我不想变成一个麻烦。我不是你的麻烦。”

“当然。”Tony认同。“你不是一个麻烦。”

“那不是我所说的。”Stephen不动声色。

Tony微微摇头。“我很认真。我们也许不是对方最喜欢的人，但我想，尤其是现在，我们都足够了解对方了。我知道你非常勤奋。这不是……我不是想要……我只是不想你在某个夜晚游荡在街上无处可去。”

“那不会发生。”Stephen确保道。“没那么糟。”

“那么就没有理由不答应我了。”

Stephen越过桌子盯着Tony几秒。他试着分辨这后面不可告人的动机。但他在那双褐色眼睛中看见的只有关心和真诚。

“好吧。”Stephen终于松口。

“你保证？”

Stephen哼声。“是。”Tony只是轻轻侧头。“哦我的天。好吧。我保证。”

Tony微笑，然后胜利地咬了一口华夫饼。

Stephen在另一口咖啡之后藏起了他自己的笑容。

在Tony清理他们的碟子之后，Stephen开始在桌边摆弄。他不知道自己在这该做什么。他之前从未有过一夜情。而那就是现在的情况，不是吗？

“你不习惯这个，是吗？”Tony问。

“我那么明显吗？”

“对。”Tony说，但他的微笑很温柔。“虽然，那不是一件坏事。”

“所以你想要我做些什么？”Stephen问。

“我想要你做任何你想做的。”

“我，呃，我不想失礼，或者别的什么。”

Tony轻哼。“你想回家。”

“我的意思是，是也不是。我还是有点累然后我有作业——”

“你不用解释，Stephen。”Tony说，仍然笑着。“我认真的。我想要你做任何你想做的，而我从未想过要你留在这一整天。你有一堆烂事要做，而我也是。这没关系。”  
  
  
  
Stephen点头。“你很擅长这个。”  
  
  
  
他的本意是开玩笑，但当他看见Tony的脸色沉下，他知道这不会朝玩笑的方向走了。  
  
  
  
“经验，我想。”他低声说。在Stephen能纠正他的错误之前，Tony从桌边站起。“我帮你收衣服。”  
  
  
  
Stephen试着想出一个方式把他刚刚说的话略过去，但在Tony拿着他已经干了的衣服回来之前仍然没有一丝头绪。  
  
  
  
“它们有点皱了，抱歉。”  
  
  
  
“没关系。”Stephen说道，试着让他的声音轻快。“谢谢你。”  
  
  
  
他停顿了一秒，然后回到卫生间换上他自己的衣服。  
  
  
  
当他听见卫生间的门关上，Tony靠在了椅子后面。他不知道为什么自己感到那么失望。昨晚不能再棒，而那通常对他来说已经足够了。但Stephen的反应让人失望。他不想被看做善于一夜情，哪怕他知道让Stephen那样想是他自己的错。  
  
  
  
他不想一直让自己尝试去解释。但也许他无法改变。  
  
  
  
在听见门开时他直起身。Stephen再次走入厨房，假装没有注意到Tony看起来多么沮丧。  
  
  
  
“我把你的衣服放在床上了。”他迟疑地说。“谢谢，再一次，让我待在这。”  
  
  
  
Tony尽最大能力强做微笑。“就像我说的，任何时候。”  
  
  
  
任何时候，过于真实。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Pepper总是告诉他，他的咖啡瘾会造成许多麻烦。事实证明她是对的，但她绝不可能是这个意思。  
  
  
  
如果他更紧一点地抓住杯子的卡纸板，面上的咖啡绝对不会洒出来，落在他和Stephen所站之处的中间。  
  
  
  
Tony从点餐台拿过他的饮品然后转身离开咖啡店，但立刻停下，这才没有撞上在他身边等咖啡的人。  
  
  
  
那个人就是Stephen Strange。  
  
  
  
“嗨。”Stephen在像是等了一生之后才呼吸。  
  
  
  
“嘿。”Tony自然而然回复。  
  
  
  
他定住了。Stephen的灰眼睛把他困在这里，就像它们经常做的那样。自那次晚会之后已经过了两个月，而当然，Tony一回到纽约，他就在降落的一个小时内碰上了另一个男人。  
  
  
  
“我们能坐一分钟吗？”  
  
  
  
Tony沉浸在他自己的思维中。他知道Stephen说了什么，但不知道什么内容。  
  
  
  
“Tony？”  
  
  
  
“恩？”  
  
  
  
Stephen把头摆向近乎空旷的咖啡屋后面的空桌。  
  
  
  
“我们能坐一分钟吗？”他再次问道。  
  
  
  
Tony缓慢摇头。“我，啊，我不……”老天，他结巴地就像一个害羞的青少年。他不动声色地尽最大可能深呼吸。“好。”  
  
  
  
在另一人拿过他的饮品后，他跟着Stephen走向那张桌子。他们面对面坐着，沉默了一会儿。  
  
  
  
Stephen不自禁地盯着Tony的脸。他以该死的最好方式变老。他看上去很好，这让Stephen真的很高兴。但他此刻看上去并不开心。  
  
  
  
“回纽约了，恩？”Stephen开口，不确定该说些别的什么。  
  
  
  
Tony看上去面不改色。“办展览。”他平淡陈述。  
  
  
  
“是的，是的。”Stephen点头说道。“最近怎么样？”  
  
  
  
“你认真的？”  
  
  
  
Stephen垂眸看向桌子。“我不知道。”  
  
  
  
Tony缓慢摇头。“你想从我这得到什么？”  
  
  
  
他想要听上去愤怒，生气，无趣。但他没有。他的声音在最后破音，展现出他究竟有多绝望和悲伤。  
  
  
  
Stephen立刻看向他。“什么也不想。”  
  
  
  
“那为什么……”Tony必须不去看Stephen的眼睛去稳住自己，然后他才能看回来。“我们为什么坐在这？”  
  
  
  
“那天晚上，你说的——”  
  
  
  
“该死。”Tony呼气。他用一只轻微颤抖的手穿过自己的头发。“我不该那么说，关于你像个陪睡。那很糟，我很抱歉。”  
  
  
  
Stephen盯着他，目瞪口呆。  
  
  
  
“我不是……那不是……”他无法阻止成一句话。  
  
  
  
Tony对他道歉了。对他。  
  
  
  
这就是事情怎么朝发方向发展。  
  
  
  
“你没有任何需要向我道歉的事。”Stephen终于说出口。“我才是那个应该道歉的人。那是我想做的。我不想事情以它们已有的方式结束。”  
  
  
  
Tony的眉毛皱起。“两个月前？还是十二年前？”  
  
  
  
“两者。”  
  
  
  
“好吧。”Tony叹息。“这都结束了，好吗？那是很久以前了。我们都很年轻。那不……没有必要去……”他垂眸看向他的咖啡杯。“都结束了。那是过去。”  
  
  
  
“我们都知道没那么简单，Tony。”  
  
  
  
“为什么不？”Tony想要知道。“我一直试着让它过去，那么长的时间。没有任何作用。但也许会的，就认同我让它过去然后向前看。”  
  
  
  
“你向前看了？”Stephen问。  
  
  
  
Tony的双眼在请求了。“为什么你要这么做？”  
  
  
  
Stephen不可能向Tony解释他自己都无法向自己解释的事。  
  
  
  
在他能让自己再次说话之前，他的手机响了。他从口袋里拿出它，然后对着那封从医院发来的消息露出不快。他戏剧地把它扔在桌上，然后看向Tony。  
  
  
  
“你今晚有事吗？”  
  
  
  
Tony顿住了。“什么？”  
  
  
  
“晚餐。或者喝一杯。或者别的任何。”  
  
  
  
“为什么？为什么他妈的——”  
  
  
  
“我无法解释。”Stephen打断。“我只是无法让它过去，不像这样。我知道已经过了很长、很长的时间。而如果你想要我滚然后离开你的生活，那没关系。你不欠我任何事，我很清楚。”  
  
  
  
“你是认真的。”Tony更多是在陈述而不是询问。  
  
  
  
Stephen点头。“非常。”他的手机再次震动了。“我他妈的知道了，West，耶稣基督。”他的嘴唇抿成一条直线。这位外科医生深深叹息。“你可以说不。”  
  
  
  
Tony发出一声简短的大笑。“操你的。”  
  
  
  
“那不是一句回复。”  
  
  
  
Tony想要尖叫。他想把咖啡扔出窗外。他想掀起桌子然后冲出去。  
  
  
  
他全然没有那么做。  
  
  
  
取而代之，他更深倒入他的椅子，然后叹息。Stephen的灰色眸子战胜了他。再一次。  
  
  
  
“行吧。”  
  
  
  
Stephen乐于拿走一切他能够得到的。  
  
  
  
他把杯子上的卡纸片滑下，从西装外套的口袋里拿出一支笔，这样他就能写下他的号码给Tony。他把它滑向桌子对面，但另一个男人仍然盯着他。  
  
  
  
“你来选地方。时间。任何你想要的，好吗？”  
  
  
  
Tony慢慢摇头。“我想知道为什么。”  
  
  
  
“我不知道为什么。”Stephen承认。“我总是想我们会再也不见或者再也不会与对方说话。但那没有发生。”  
  
  
  
“所以现在我们必须去一起吃晚餐，因为我们和对方偶遇了？”  
  
  
  
“或者喝一杯。就像我说的。任何你想要的。”  
  
  
  
“为什么都是我？”Tony嘲笑。“你是那个想要这么做的人。”  
  
  
  
“你是说了好的人。”Stephen说着站起来。Tony瞪了他一眼。“好吧，技术上说你说的是‘行吧’。但那是一个意思，不是吗？”  
  
  
  
他把手机装回口袋里，然后拿起他的咖啡。  
  
  
  
“我很抱歉，我必须得走了。我，呃，我希望能尽快听到你关于今晚的回复。”  
  
  
  
Stephen在Tony能改变想法之前很快离开了。  
  
  
  
这位亿万富翁坐在那张桌子处一个小时。他除了摸着他的杯子没做任何事。  
  
  
  
他只是盯着自己面前的号码。  
  
  
  
他一直不需要的号码。Stephen的号码没有变，还是Tony第一次在波士顿拿到的时候一样。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Stephen下了结论，他和Tony之间发生的事不是大事。  
  
  
  
大学就是围绕着新鲜的经历。他在探索，找寻自己真正的样子。哪怕在来到波士顿之前，他知道他一直对男人感兴趣。他高三的那个暑假证明了那一点。  
  
  
  
他几乎能说服自己如果他再也不联系Tony也没什么关系。  
  
  
  
但他却一直想着他们在一起的那晚。  
  
  
  
他几乎持续地想着。并且由于他异常清晰的记忆力，他能够再现他们的整个相遇。当他在公寓里抚慰自己，双眼紧闭，会突然希望是Tony在触碰他。  
  
  
  
Stephen曾想那会变成他的新习惯。直到他再次看见Tony，近乎两周之后。他甚至没有喝完啤酒的一半，他就看见了Tony、Happy和Rhodey走进酒吧。他意识到自己全程都在盯着那扇门，但那无关紧要。  
  
  
  
Tony的眼睛几乎立刻撞上了他的，他微笑了。但他没有接近他。  
  
  
  
 **是的** _，_ Stephen想， **因为我们不是朋友。那会很违和。** 所以他和他的朋友待在他的桌子那，同时Tony坐在了墙壁另一边的桌子处。但他们一直在偷偷看着对方，而这让Stephen疯狂。  
  
  
 **  
**他走向吧台去归还一些空玻璃杯，计划最后离开这样他就能回家然后借着和Tony在淋浴时的回忆给自己来一发，而这时Tony突然来到他身边。  
  
  
  
“我准备出去抽根烟，如果你愿意加入的话。”  
  
  
  
Stephen扬起眉毛。“你抽烟？”  
  
  
  
“不。”  
  
  
一分钟不到之后，Stephen护着Tony贴在砖墙上，同时他们在酒吧后面亲热。外面有些冷，九月下旬，但你不会知道他们身体之间的热度。  
  
  
Tony把他的右腿挤入Stephen的之间，让他的大腿抬起按压那个紧绷在Stephen牛仔裤里的硬块。更高的男人感激地哼声，同时他将手深入Tony的衬衫下摆。他不情愿地分开这个吻，这样Tony就能开始亲吻他的脖颈，他的手换上了Stephen双腿间的大腿。  
  
  
“告诉我你想要我做什么。”Tony向Stephen耳朵中轻语，然后吮吸他的耳垂。  
  
  
Stephen哀号着思索话语。任何话语，真的。他喘息，感受到Tony的手伸入他的裤子，在他的内裤之下，并且立刻开始抚摸他已经发疼的阴茎。  
  
  
“需要一些建议？”他取笑道。  
  
  
Stephen强迫他们的双唇再次相遇，用他最为下流的方式亲吻Tony。他的胯部向前，往Tony的手中推送，但他很快开始沮丧于这种限度的动作。  
  
  
他离开Tony的唇，深深喘息。  
  
  
“想要我把你口出来吗？”  
  
  
Stephen的膝盖几乎没力。他失控地点头。  
  
  
“说出来。”Tony喘息。“说出来，然后我会那么做。”  
  
  
“口我。”Stephen立刻哀号出声。“我想要你含住我的阴茎。”  
  
  
这很暗，但Stephen可以清晰看见Tony脸上的笑容。  
  
  
在他滑下膝盖之前他就解开了Stephen的牛仔裤和内裤。  
  
  
Stephen把他的前臂撑在墙壁上，防止摔下去。Tony没有慢慢来。他舔着Stephen的整根阴茎，用口水一路舔上去，然后把前端吸入他的嘴里。他稳定地上下移动，每一次的时间花的越来越多。他发出的湿润吮吸声一味加强了Stephen的快感。随着Tony一只手抚摸着他的囊袋而另一只手揉着他的根部，他的呼吸变成了哽咽的喘息。  
  
  
他本会试着给出一个警告他要射了，但Tony没有允许这个选择。他打开了他的喉咙，吞下Stephen的整根阴茎，顶住他的喉咙底部，从他的眼睫下往上看向高处的男人，同时他喉咙里的肌肉在围绕着Stephen震动。  
  
  
他哭喊着射了出来，他的胯部那么用力的向前抽插，他近乎强迫Tony的头贴上了砖块。  
  
  
当他一旦足够恢复理智，他把Tony拽了起来。他用力亲吻着他，感受到Tony口中他自己的味道，愉悦地颤抖。他舔着对方的舌头，同时他粗鲁地抓住他前面的牛仔裤，去碰到那个硬挺的阴茎。当它被释放时，他将他纤长的手指绕住根部，开始尽他最快的速度撸动Tony。  
  
  
“该死。”Tony呻吟。他将手臂环住Stephen的脖颈，把他的胯部用力上前。  
  
  
“你为我口交就已经这么硬了。”Stephen贴着Tony的脖颈夸赞道，  
  
  
“我跟你说了。”Tony喘息。“你有一根非常该死的好的阴茎。”  
  
  
Stephen吮吸着Tony耳朵下的一点，同时他将拇指指甲深入Tony的开口。Tony呻吟着收紧了他坏在Stephen脖颈处的手，他的高潮涌过他的全身，然后把他的精液射入Stephen的手里。  
  
  
在Stephen能思考下一步该做什么之前，Tony抓过他的手腕，抬起他的手放在他的嘴边。Stephen看着，瞳孔放大，Tony舔舐着Stephen手上的他自己的精液。  
  
  
他刚一做完，Stephen又一次贴上Tony的唇，舔着另一人的舌头尝到他自己的味道。  
  
  
最后，他们穿回了衣服，但仍然饥渴地亲吻着，好像他们没有在刚刚、在酒吧的巷子里，就已经让对方释放过了。当他们终于因空气而分开，Stephen无意识地伸出一直颤抖的手划过Tony前额的发丝。  
  
  
  
“所以，”他开口，他的声音与他的手一样发颤，“如果我因为除了我公寓出问题之外的事打给你？”  
  
  
  
Tony的双手放在他的胯部。Stephen看见他脸上露出真诚的微笑，这几乎让他融化。  
  
  
  
“我会回复。”Tony低声道。“我会回复，听听你问我什么时间，Stephen。”

**八点，** **Leo’s** **。**

当他做完手术后，Stephen看着Tony一个半小时以前发送的讯息。现在差不多是下午四点，给了他足够的时间回家，把自己弄整洁，然后在那个小餐馆里和Tony见面。在离他公寓只有五条街的地方。

Tony不知道这个，当然。直到那个晚上的晚些时候。

他用了几乎三个小时去发这条讯息。他前思后想该选哪个地方。最终选了一个他常去的并且舒服的地方，准备接受最喜欢的地方被“Stephen Strange弄糟的夜晚”破坏的风险。

他几乎提前整整一个小时就到了。他几乎让自己发疯，决定自己该穿什么。他应该就穿那件和早上在咖啡店一样的西装，传递自己没有多在意这件事？还是应该穿一些随意的衣服，表明这对他来说不值一提？或者他应该穿那条特别适合他的深色裤子，还有那件Pepper常说能衬出他眼睛的深红色毛衣？

自然地，他倾向第三个选择，但那并不简单。

Tony事先打了电话，定了一个后面的桌子，这样能有足够的私人空间，如果这件事按照他所想的发展。由于Pepper对他大喊的一系列理由，他真的不需要一场关于为什么Tony Stark和一个英俊医生在饭馆吵架的报纸风暴。

他已经喝了两杯威士忌，并在很快想要点第三杯的时候，Stephen被侍者引了进来。

然后，操他的，他看上去帅呆了。

Stephen穿着灰色长裤，一件海军蓝的衬衫。简单，但效果非常好。

Tony在Stephen坐下时，试着保持淡定的神色，但他能感觉到他的脸在发烫，他的眼睛立刻游向现在坐在对面的男人。

“我很高兴你来了。”Stephen在他坐下后说。Tony只是点了一次头。

服务生立刻来到他们的桌边。Tony点了另一杯威士忌，Stephen点了一杯红酒。侍者离开，让他们看菜单，但他们都没这么做。

Stephen看了Tony一秒，他们安静坐着。“我能问你一些事吗？”

Tony让自己的眼睛对上Stephen的。“我无法想象我说的任何话阻止过你。”

Stephen扬起嘴角露出一个微笑。“为什么你在晚会上看到我时那么高兴？”他问。“为什么你会过来找我？”

“你更倾向于我假装我们都不认识，然后整个晚上都避着你？”

“不。只是……只是和我想象的完全相反。以及和你现在的举动相反。”

Tony简短笑了一声。“抱歉我的行为不再能被预测了。”

“那不是我的意思。”

“我不知道你想要我说什么。我看上去很高兴见到你，因为我很高兴见到你。也许你忘了，但我不是那个想要我们再也不见的那个人。”

Stephen想了一秒。“现在呢？”

Tony耸肩。“我想我只是希望我能搞清楚这什么状况。”

“如果能让你感觉好点的话，我也弄不清什么状况。”

“是啊，是的，事实上。很高兴终于又在一个频道上了。”轮到Stephen降下视线。“看吧，我不想要你道歉，如果那是你的计划。”

Tony叹息。“你那时候22岁。你想要集中精力于医学院。那是你的毕生所求，我知道。”

Stephen只是盯着Tony，知道那不是他想要说的全部。

“而且我不觉得你很抱歉。”他最终加上。

“你怎么知道？”

Tony毫无幽默感地大笑。“你在那晚已经非常明确了。”

“那不意味着我不能道歉。”

在服务生拿来饮品时，他们停顿。Tony表示他们需要再过几分钟点餐，所以服务生又走了。

“我不会跟你来这个。”Tony决定。“我不会和你吵架。”

“谁说我们要吵架？”

Tony翻了个白眼。“我会坐在这和你吃晚餐，”他继续，好像Stephen没有说过话，“但我们不会再谈论时十二或多年前发生的事。”

“那我们要谈些什么？”

“好吧，你似乎早些时候挺好奇博览会。”Tony面无表情。

Stephen微微摇头。“我想着你同意今晚过来，这样我们就能把一切说清楚。”

“我们能做到吗？”Tony问。“我不觉得我们能。而我也不想尝试。”

“为什么不？”Stephen几乎质问。

“那见鬼的有什么意义？你希望得到什么？”

“我不想去得到任何事。”Stephen保证道。“我只是想……”他声音越来越小，不是非常确定怎么说完这句话。

“你都不知道。”Tony指出。他深深叹息。“我在晚会上的计划只是跟你打声招呼。假装没有发生任何事。聊一聊，也许。就是那样。为什么我们现在不能那样做？”

“假装没有发生任何事？”Stephen嘲笑。“你真的觉得我们能那样？”

Tony苦笑。“我们之前那样做了三年。”

Stephen张开嘴想争论，但之后却让它慢慢闭上，同时他看向Tony的眼睛。他们很累。不像Stephen曾想的那样轻快。他知道该怪罪于他。

所以如果Tony只是想要晚餐，然后谈论除他们之间发生的事之外的所有，那么没关系。他至少欠他那么多。

而那就像Tony说的那样简单。

他们谈论展览会。Stephen的研究和最近对多种医疗机械的发明。Tony问Stephen他是不是终于清醒过来变成了纽约大都会棒球的粉丝。Stephen取笑一年或多年以前Pepper强迫他拍的广告。

这么发展。超过三个小时内，一切都很好。他们谈着吃着喝着。好像他们只是大学的老朋友，了解他们的生活。

直到他们最终来到Stephen的公寓。

他很确定他们一直有着一个有逻辑的联系，但对于他的人生，Stephen无法记起那是什么。

在这一刻他很难去在乎。他更加关注于在做爱时自己的阴茎消失在Tony的身体里。

Stephen的双手用显然会在第二天留下印记的力道紧紧抓住Tony的胯部。他自己的胯部在每一次插入时都以最完美的方式连接上Tony的臀部。

他移动在Tony身侧的一只手去按压他的背脊，强迫他更深地陷入床褥，改变角度，让他的阴茎顶端径直通向另一个男人的前列腺。

Tony大声呻吟着拉扯身下的床单。他强迫自己尽最大可能地向后靠上Stephen，但他却快速地导向自己的高潮。

而这是Stephen非常清楚的。

他抓住Tony的肩膀把他拽起，把自己发红的胸口贴上Tony的背脊。他绕过一只胳膊，环住Tony的腰身去触摸Tony的双腿之间，开始撸动他被忽略的阴茎。他吮吸住Tony的脖颈，同时他的抽插变得更浅，用尽一切研磨着Tony，同时也导向他自己的释放。

Tony的头落在Stephen的肩上。他用左手抓住Stephen的短发来让自己的头不乱动，他们的身体在任意空间平方的概念上紧密贴合在一起。

“拜托不要停。”Tony喘息。

Stephen在Tony脖颈处轻哼。“和我一起射，Tony。”

他感觉到Tony的阴茎在他的手中搏动，然后手中就覆上了他滚烫的精液。Stephen越过Tony的肩膀，大声呻吟着将自己的高潮释放在了对方的体内。

Stephen尽力让他们保持起来的姿势，用足够的时间从Tony的体内拔出，然后移到右边，一起倒在床上。Tony落在他的左侧，Stephen趴着，二人都对着枕头深深呼气。

Stephen努力让自己的眼睛睁开。他从沉重的眼皮下看去，同时Tony撑着自己正面躺着，深呼吸几次，然后翻身起来，移向床的远侧。

“Tony。”Stephen懊恼道。另一个男人一直动着直到他的双腿落在床边，但他待在那，坐在床沿。“你不用走。”

Tony用手穿过头发。他发出一声颤抖的呼吸，然后前倾，用双手拢住自己的膝盖。

“别走。”

“为什么不？”Tony只是越过肩膀低语。“在这只会变得更糟。”

“不是必然。”Stephen说着坐起来。他慢慢伸出右手，直到它触碰上Tony，落在他的双肩正中。

Tony的肌肤温暖且柔软。Stephen可以感觉到他在深深吸气，然后尽可能把气息屏在肺部，再缓缓呼出。

“这就是你想要的，不是吗？”Tony最终转过足够的角度，这样他就能看向Stephen，让他的手落下。Stephen皱起眉。“我们吃了晚餐。我们喝酒。我们做爱。这就是重点，不是吗？粉饰太平？”

Tony说话的全程Stephen都在摇头。“这不是我的意思。”

“好吧。”Tony叹息。“这是所发生的。所以为什么我不就让它这样？这不是更好吗？”

“这是你想要的吗？”

Tony再次背对Stephen。“你知道我想要什么。”

Stephen发现他不知道对此该说什么。

所以他让Tony走了。

又一次。

***

去上课和学习变成了他人生中的一大部分。

虽然，和Tony Stark做爱更加有趣。

并且这发展得很顺利。Tony没有强求，这也让Stephen一开始很惊讶。但之后他意识到另一个男人和Stephen一样也投身学习，而那让一切变得更简单。有那么一些天他们都不会见到或与对方说话。Tony会在某个地方的实验室把自己关起来，或者Stephen会把每个清醒的时间泡在图书馆里。

但当他们看见对方的时候……Stephen只是没法知足。有关Tony的一切都让人上瘾，但他最喜欢的是另一个男人有多放的开。他不羞愧于自己的乐趣。他从不会试着隐藏自己的勃起或压抑自己的呻吟。这让Stephen感觉他也许也能这么做。

他在一开始很害怕，担心他没经验的事实会被发现。可能会吧，但Tony从未暗示表现出这个。他总是让Stephen感觉他在任何事上都是完美的。

这可以在他们近期的活动中证实。

Tony半靠着床板，半压在枕头上。他的双手试着抓住Stephen过短的头发，在Stephen吮吸他的阴茎时一直呻吟着。

  


Stephen一直将注意力放在Tony的顶端上。他一边吮吸着敏感地带，一边用他的舌头在那上面打着圈。一只手把弄着Tony的阴茎根部，同时另一只牢牢扣住他的胯部，对他的口腔里的东西掌握控制权。

他知道Tony没法再坚持多久了。这是他们今天的第三轮。好吧，技术上说应该是今晚，但他们兴起兴落几个小时了，他能感觉到Tony的囊袋在绷紧，呼吸开始变得奇怪。

  


“他妈的见鬼。”Tony咒骂。“老天你的嘴太他妈棒了，Stephen。”

  


他永不、从不会对从Tony被吻到红肿的嘴里吐出的夸赞感到知足。他圈着Tony的阴茎哼声，表示赞同，知道这个感觉会被某人感激。

  


“耶稣基督，我要射了。”Tony警告道。

  


但Stephen没有后退。他放平了舌头，把它贴向Tony的阴茎下侧，然后收紧脸颊，用力吮吸。

Tony的胯部在他射在Stephen口中时雀跃抽动。

  


Stephen尽可能吞下，舔舐Tony释放的阴茎，然后爬回身前喘息着的男人身旁。他惊讶于自己被立即拽入了一场深吻，尤其因为Tony的眼睛还没有睁开。

他在吻中笑了，让Tony品味着Stephen口中他自己的味道，直到他不得不停下，让空气进入他抗议的肺部。

Stephen落在Tony旁边的枕头上，让他自己的呼吸平稳下来，他们静静地躺着。

然后这被Stephen胃部的哀号给打断了。

他感觉到自己的脸颊立刻红了起来，但他的尴尬在听见身旁Tony的轻笑声后平息了下去。

“披萨还是中国料理？”他问。

Stephen顿了一秒。“取决于是哪里的中国料理。”

“食品加工场，当然。”Tony气恼道。“你把我当什么人？”

Stephen笑着看向Tony。“你真要我回答这个？”

“也许过会儿吧。”Tony哼声。“等我再次让你处在高潮边缘的时候。我想我会更喜欢那个答案。”

Stephen抑制住自己想要逃跑的哀号。“无法反驳。”他说。

Tony咯咯笑了，他坐起来掀开床褥。他穿上他长久被遗忘的内奇特奇铁奇铁裤，还有一条运动裤，把Stephen的扔在他肩上。他短促笑着抓住了它们，但看着Tony起来开始找一件衬衫。

Stephen不知道他们的……安排会变成这样。这开始于完全的性爱。但多多少少地，食物变成必不可少的了。而当他们吃东西的时候，他们总是会看看电视或电影，就像他们只是朋友，没有再几个小时前做爱一样。

但Stephen并不在意，而Tony显然也一样。现在，他们在公共场合看见对方的时候，他们不需要假装他们憎恨对方。他们仍然像往常一样互相斗嘴，这也是他们在做爱前和做爱后会干的事。期间也会。

Stephen穿好了衣服，走出卧室，听见Tony在用手机订外卖。他的脑海深处，Stephen感觉到一丝焦虑，焦虑于Tony现在甚至不需要问他想要吃什么，但他太累、太满足，无法去关心那么多。所以他只是跌坐在沙发上，坐在Tony身边等着他们的食物。

Stephen决定不去想那么多。互相取益的朋友说得通，不是吗？而且他们一直都能对此明确。

他们狼吞虎咽吃着中国料理，就像他们通常做的那样。电视开着，但几乎在他们与对方说话和开玩笑的时候沦为背景音乐。

他们中的任何一人都没理由相信这段关系无法长久。

***

Stephen想着Christine强迫他在急救室帮忙很可能就是因为他最终正式和她分手而来的报复，但他没法佐证。他没法说那些从被袭击的展览会上涌来的病号不需要他的帮助。

显然，Justin Hammer和一个俄罗斯恐怖主义者密谋陷害Tony。这个计划没有成功，但一些大规模的爆炸造成了许多伤患。幸运的是，没有出现死者。

Stephen同意出借自己的服务还有一部分原因是，他希望他能够再见到Hammer，这能给他再加上一道重击。不幸的是，他没有受伤，而是直接被送去了警局关押。

所以Stephen在急诊室里从这个病床走向那一个，尽可能帮助那些需要帮忙的护士和其他医生。他希望着自己能够被叫走去做一场真正的手术，与此同时他拉开下一个病人的帘子。

他敢发誓他的心跳停止了几秒。

Tony坐在床上，他的右手抓着他的左侧，另一只手撑着他的脑袋。他在听见帘子被拉开的时候抬起头，然后不得不眯着眼看向他。

“嘿，医生。”Tony颤抖着呼气。

Stephen垂眸看着另一个男人。他的右眼上方有着一个深色伤痕，一直伸入到他的发际。他的双眼充血且没有焦距，他的呼吸显然很吃力。

“见鬼的发生了什么？”Stephen发现自己这么问着再次拉上了窗帘，给他们留下一点隐私空间。

Tony试着耸肩，但这真的只是某种瑟缩。“Hammer还是恨我，我想。”Stephen在Tony还没有说完话就上前，但另一个男人立刻摇头。“我很好。”他澄清道。“还有很多人需要你的帮助。”

Tony的语句很缓慢，近乎含糊。Stephen感觉到自己的胃部揪成一团。

另一件在这超过十二年的时间中仍然正确的事：他真的、真的痛恨看见Tony处在痛苦中。

“Tony。”他轻声道。“你近乎可以肯定有脑震荡。你需要让来我检查。”

“我很好。”Tony再次说。“我在这只是因为Pepper骗了我。”

“我可以找其他的人来。”Stephen提议，“但你会被别人看见。”

Tony闭上眼睛，近乎试着让这个房间不再天旋地转。他开始轻微摇晃，所以Stephen站在他面前，伸出一只手谨慎地稳住他的肩膀。Tony尽可能地深呼吸，然后慢慢呼出。

“能为我睁开眼睛吗？”Stephen问，他的声音冷静且低沉。

Tony慢慢睁开，Stephen向后退半步，同时把他的灯光笔从口袋拿出。他用笔照亮Tony的两只眼睛，试着让他担心的表情不溢出表面。

“哪个让你更困扰？灯光，还是我的声音？”Tony面无表情地看回他。“你可以说真话。不用担心我的感受。”

Tony的嘴边扬起一个最细小的微笑。“灯光。”他回复。

Stephen点头，已经想到是这样。他慢慢抬起手拨开Tony前额的发丝，更好地查看那个伤痕。那看上去并不好，并且他一定有脑震荡了，但这本有可能会更糟。

“你想吐吗？”

Tony轻轻摇头。“不是很想。”

“头晕？”Stephen看着Tony再次闭上眼睛。“拜托别对我说谎，Tony。”

“是的，”Tony几乎是低语，“我的脑袋在天旋地转。”

“你的视线模糊吗？”

“不。”

“我能摸下你的颈椎吗？”Tony再次睁开眼睛。“有没有可能颈椎损伤？”

“我不觉得。但你可以看看。”

Stephen用他的长手指轻柔地戳刺着Tony的脖颈和肩膀肌肉。Tony抬眸看他，但Stephen致力于把眼睛放在手中的事情上。

“好吧，你一定是脑震荡了。”Stephen说道。“打些点滴再多休息，你会没事的。但你不能没事一样盯着屏幕和直接去工作，不然你还会让它恶化。”Tony尽可能点头。“现在，如果你能把手移开，这样我就能看看你对我藏着什么。”

Tony叹息，但那只不过破坏了他的鬼脸。“这不是什么大事。”

“那给我看看。”

Tony不情愿地把手移开，展现出他沾满血的手掌。他的身侧有一道很深的切口，就在他的肋骨之下。几乎不再渗血了，但这绝对与“不是什么大事”的标签丝毫不一致。

“你需要缝针。”Stephen立刻说。

“你有看见进医院的其他人吗？”Tony问，把他的手重新放回那道伤口上。“我很好。你需要去帮别人。他们受伤都是我的错，这只是一道抓伤，你需要去帮他们。”

Stephen发现Tony的呼吸加快了，同时他的声音变成了几乎恐慌的语调。

“嘿，”他尽可能地冷静道，“首先，这不是你的错。但如果你想要我去叫其他人来帮你，我会的。你需要缝针。这不会用太久的时间。并且不论你信不信，我们总是同时会处理一个以上的病人。我能像你保证，没有人会因为你需要关注的那两分钟而出事。”

Tony的双眼饱含着玻璃一般的泪光。他很沮丧。他在深深的疼痛之中。并且他很脆弱。

但他不想让Stephen离开。

“我想要你来做。”他用那样小的声音说，Stephen近乎没有听清。

“好的。”Stephen呼吸。“你需要我帮你脱掉衬衫吗？”

Tony摇头。他解开衬衫的扣子，同时Stephen拿了他需要的东西，戴上一双手套。当他转回Tony的时候，Tony躯体上无数的伤痕和抓伤让他的心脏扭曲了。但他保持冷静，并且很确定他没有表现出他的担心。

“躺下。”他指导道。Tony这么做了，虽然伴随着有一些的不舒服。Stephen轻轻抹上那道伤痕，吸走剩下的血。下一步，他抓过一个酒精片。“这会有点刺痛。”他警告道。

Tony只是点了一次头，然后闭上眼睛。

在Stephen开始清理伤口时，他嘶嘶出声，但没有试着躲开。Stephen尽最大可能地放轻动作，直到工作结束。伤口一旦清理完毕、血也不再渗出，他拿出针和线，高效地缝合那五英寸的切口。当他做完，他用纱布和一些胶布，把抗生素药膏盖上伤口。

“四到五天之内会痊愈。”Stephen解释，好像Tony是其他的那些病人。另一个男人慢慢坐起看向他。“明天，如果你还是头疼，可以吃点醋氨酚，或者过来——”

“我不能吃任何强效药。”*Tony说，把他的视线降到地面。

Stephen突然觉得他就要放声大哭。

“那就尽可能把灯光和噪音降到最低。”他穿过喉间的梗塞说道。“如果你无法入睡或胃部反酸，请回来。我认为你没事。但如果恶化……”Stephen把他现在没戴手套且干净的手放在Tony的手腕上。“答应我，Tony。”

Tony的双眼看向Stephen的手，然后回看他的眼睛。

“我答应。”他轻声道。“我会很好的，医生。”

“我没指望你能很好。只希望把你的电脑和手机拿开几天。”

Tony轻声笑了。“谢谢你，Stephen。”

他小心地把自己的衬衫穿回去，尽可能扣上最多的扣子。Stephen在他再次承诺他会没事、Pepper就在等候室等着把他接回家、一定按照所吩咐的做之后，放他走了。

那一晚的晚些时候，在Stephen终于要下班的时候，她听见了一些胡说谈论着Tony Stark之前好像在急救室。

他想着这会是遇见名人的、常见的流言，但这不一样。

他们谈论着Tony Stark是怎么没有离开急救室，直到他付清了每一个从博览会上送进医院的人的医药费。院长试着说服他别这样，显然建议这不明智，因为会涉及到很多法律纠纷，但Tony没有听进去。

他坐入车内的那一刻，Stephen之前想要哭泣的欲望回来了，而泪水从他疲惫的双眼中渗了出来。

  
  


——TBC——

**Author's Note:**

> keep updating……/持续更新中……  
> *Oliver：Orphan的转换，意思是那群人叫Tony孤儿。  
> *我不能吃任何强效药：暗示Tony吸毒，镇痛麻醉药失效。


End file.
